


[Podfic] Hug

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (2) [2]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, I am so happy with how this came out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Some Swearing, This is the longest bit of speech I've done for Q and I loved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Loss is one of the hardest things to deal with.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Podfics (2) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055525
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544375) by [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns). 



> Original AN:Some days the depression just hurts to the point you have to write it out or it'll consume you. Some days you wish someone could hug you the way James hugs Q.
> 
> Reader's notes: Um surprise? Short pod. Consider listening to _evanescence taking over me_ with this.

Story: [Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544375)  
Writer: [ roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns)  
Reader: [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~5min

Media Fire File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zmst4mabv1bgq0q/Hug_by_roseforthethorns.m4a/file)

Merry Christmas everyone.🎄🎁

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually very pleased with how Q came out in this one.  
> It occurs to me now that I'm here typing, this is a probably not the right kind of fic for Christmas. Sorry y'all my brain glitches at inopportune moments.  
> I'll be back to Eye of Your Storm next week. See you then.
> 
> Edit: Oops, as per usual if you've got fic recs for podfics just drop them below.


End file.
